Broken Emeralds Still Shine
by darkXmai
Summary: Sakura's mother died, and now her father abuses her. You'd think her only escape would be school, but people beat her there as well. And when a precious item is stolen from Sakura, she will not stop at nothing until she gets it back... with some magick?
1. Chapter 1

**Emeralds that are broken still shine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Sakura woke up to the sound of her father yelling.

"You worthless, good for nothing, little brat, get up and make me breakfast!"

"Yes, father." Sakura replied, in a gentler tone, half-awake, half-asleep.

She got out of bed quickly and started to run towards the kitchen, in fear her father would start beating her.

Half way to the kitchen, she heard water running. Her father was taking a shower, so today, if she was fast enough, she could escape his wrath.

As soon as she reached the kitchen, she got out two eggs, oil, a pan, and a fork, wanting to make her abusive father scrambled eggs. While they were cooking, she got dressed with her school uniform. A black skirt with a white tank top that had the school symbol, a cat, on her right breast. To top it off, a lack leather jacket with black flats.

Sakura didn't wear make up as the other girls did. She had natural beauty, with her long _natural_ pink hair, and despite the fact that she was treated horribly, her emerald eyes glowed. She then put on the ring her beloved mother had given to her before she died.

_Flashback:_

"_Mom, dad, I'm home!" Yelled a nine year old Sakura. Nobody responded, so she started searching her house. _

_She couldn't find her parents anywhere, and if they went shopping, they would've left a note on the fridge...._

_There was one last room Sakura didn't check- her parent's room._

_As she approached the brown oak wood door, she noticed blood was on the floor. She couldn't move, as she was frozen in fear. Shakily, she turned the door knob and screamed. _

_There, in her parent's bedroom, she saw her mother on the ground covered with blood, while her father stood on top of her, gun in hand. He turned to look at Sakura._

"_You tell anyone about this, you'll end up just like your mother." Her own father had just threatened her. _

"_Worthless pieces of trash." He muttered darkly, as he left the room._

"_Mother!" Sakura cried. _

_She started running towards her mother, and she knelt down beside her gently. _

"_Sakura...." Her mother said, as she smiled weakly._

_Tears were flowing freely from Sakura's eyes._

"_I love you," Her mother said. _

"_I love you, too." Sakura managed to choke out through her sobs._

_With her last strength, her mother pulled her ring off her finger. It was a silver band with a cherry blossom on it, the color of blood. _

"_Until we meet again, my sweet child." She gave Sakura the ring..._

_And Sakura's mother was no more. Sakura cried uncontrollably._

* * *

_Her father didn't get sent to jail. He said a 'closet' fell on top of her. The police believed it. And now, he began torturing Sakura..._

_End of Flashback_

As soon as the eggs were done cooking, she put them on a plate, not bothering to eat breakfast herself.

She dashed out the door, thankful that she had escaped her father.

Still, Sakura didn't know why she felt so safe, for she knew beatings would be awaiting her at school, from Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Huuyga Neji, and Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto never actually hit her he just kept a look out for any teachers that might be passing by.

She faced the school gates. The gate was old and rusted, and it looked like it could give out at any second.

Suddenly, Neji grabbed and slammed her on a nearby tree. Sakura didn't wince. She's been through worse, mentally, and physically.

"Trying to play tough, I see." Shikamaru said.

He started punching her, while Neji held her down. Sakura still didn't do as much as yelp.

Sasuke noticed something glistening on her hand. He went over to Sakura, and stretched her right hand out.

"Nice ring," Sasuke commented. "Mind if I borrow it?"

He didn't give her a chance to speak up he himself slid it off her finger.

Tears started to run down Sakura's pale cheeks.

A few moments later, Karin came.

"Look what I got for you, babe." Sasuke said to Karin, while smirking.

"OMGGGG!" The redhead yelled.

She took the ring greedily, slipped it on her finger, and left wanting to show everybody what Sasuke had gotten her.

"Please, give it back." Sakura whispered shakily. You needed to lean in to hear what she was saying.

"And why would I do that?" Neji asked, although the question was obviously intended for Sasuke.

"Because it's the last thing I had left of my mother!" Sakura screamed, so loud, everybody in the school head.

She then ran off. Nobody knew her mother died, mainly because nobody seemed to care. Sakura had no idea to where she was going.

'Let me go wherever my feet lead me to.' She thought.

**Like or hate? My writing isn't the same as it used to be... I'm loosing my English :( **

**I moved... to Europe... so yeah.. hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**R&R**

**darkXmai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Emeralds Still Shine**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

**Warning: Plot has been changed slightly. If you do not like reading about supernatural things such as witches, then this is not the type of fanfic for you!!**

**R&R**

Sakura ran like she never ran before. She noticed it was raining, not heavily, just sprinkling. Everything went by in a green blur. She passed the coffee house that was just a few minutes away from her school; she passed the graveyard, which was even creepier in the rain.

Next would be her house. Sakura thought about going in there to gather her stuff. After all, she couldn't run away with absolutely nothing, could she? On the other hand, if her father was there, it would turn out to be catastrophic.

She had no money with her, and it was cold, and the school uniform didn't supply her with all the warmth she needed…

So she decided she would sneak in.

She went to the tree beside her window, and made sure no one was watching her. She started climbing, slipping a few times. By the time she made it to the top, she managed to obtain a scraped knee, and the rain wasn't making it any better. After her knee was exposed to the rain it started to sting, and on top of that, it started pouring harder.

As Sakura reached for her window, she cursed.

It was locked from the inside.

She contemplated on whether she should break the window. If she did, it would make too much noise, and it would attract attention.

But how long would she be in there, anyways? She wasn't going to bring everything with her, because it would be hard to carry. She would just bring the bare necessities, like money, and a spare change of clothes, and of course, a backpack.

She looked an object to break the window with, and soon she spotted a branch. She went over to it, carefully, and started to twist it. After a minute or two of twisting and pulling, Sakura finally managed to break the branch off. She carefully went back to her window, and started planning in detail.

As soon as she broke the window glass, she estimated she would have about thirty seconds to gather all of her things.

She had to act fast.

Her money was under her bed; that's where she would go first. Of course, her clothes were in her closet, and her backpack was by the door.

'_Here goes nothing...'_ Sakura thought.

She crept back a little along the tree, and threw the broken branch at her window. It made a loud shattering noise, and she knew she had to act fast. She jumped in, being careful with the sharp edges that still clung to the window frame, and went directly towards her bed.

Sakura grabbed the little pouch which contained all her life savings in, and then she went to her closet. She pulled out the first pair of clothing that was visible, ran to her backpack and shoved the clothes in their.

She stopped for a second, hesitating. Now that she thought about it, the safest and smartest way to get her ring back was to stay at her house, go to school, and retrieve it somehow...

But the damage (to her window) was already done. Her father would without a doubt interrogate her as soon as he saw the shattered glass on the floor... he would also beat her.

So she quickly scanned the room, saying her goodbye, and ran towards the window. It was the place she was born in, and her room held _some _good memories.

Sakura carefully made her way out the window and started reaching towards the tree. She put her bag over her shoulder, and climbed her way down.

Then something occurred to her.

Today was Monday, and her father was never home on Mondays. He would usually start drinking, smoking, and gambling at about this time.

She rolled her eyes and mentally slapped herself, now realizing she could've used her front door and she could've packed more stuff.

'_Great,' _Sakura thought sarcastically.

* * *

Sakura ran a good five minutes before slowing down; assuring herself that her house was a ways behind her.

The rain had not stopped, and she was drenched from head to toe.

She needed someplace to take shelter in.

She looked around at her surroundings, and noticed she was near the coffee house near her school.

She ran the last few paces, and opened the door, welcoming the warmth and dryness of the place.

The coffee waitress, a blonde haired, blonde eyed, beautiful girl was staring at her, taking in her wet form.

The other waitresses were as well. Sakura then noticed that there was no one in the coffee shop, and she now realized that it was closing time. Apparently she had lost track of time, although she now remembered that it was dark outside. Sakura just assumed it was because of the rain clouds.

She looked around, uncomfortably, at the other waitresses.

One waitress was very petite. She had pale eyes, and long, midnight blue hair, and the other waitress, tomboyish looking girl, had brown hair in twin buns, and brown eyes. They all seemed to be about her age.

"Umm..." Sakura said, unsure of herself.

She was very nervous, and quite ashamed.

"Uh, hi." Said the blonde haired girl.

"Um..." Sakura was unsure of what to say next.

I noticed all three of them exchange a look.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," The blonde haired beauty said.

"Hi, there my name is Tenten." Said the brown haired waitress.

"And I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga." The petite girl said, while stuttering.

"My name is Sakura Haruno..." Sakura said, completely bewildered.

"We u-u-nderstand," The petite girl said. "You a-are h-here because y-you seek our h-help. Y-you see, w-we h-have been w-waiting for you."

"You understand what exactly? And you have been _waiting _for me?" Sakura replied.

She didn't want to sound rude, but this was completely strange and totally weird. She wondered if these girls were psychos, and wondered if she should just turn around and leave... but to where?

"You see, the three of us here are witches." Tenten said.

"You are _what?_" Sakura stared, dumfounded, at them, wondering if this was some kind of joke.

"Tenten! Way to just throw it out there!" Ino said, obviously irritated.

"Why d-don't you s-sit down, Sakura?" Hinata said in a delicate voice.

Sakura didn't know what to do. If she sat down, were they going to kill her or something?

All three of them were looking at her.

"Um, its fine, I'll just... stand." Sakura said, and the others noticed the uncertainty of her voice.

"Ok, then," Tenten said, a bit annoyed.

"You see, we are witches." Ino said bluntly.

Sakura searched her face for a sign of dishonesty. She found none.

"There are four types of witches," Ino continued. "The 'beautiful witch', which is me, uses the element air. I can control it. My gift is to use telepathy, where I can get into peoples minds, and control them."

Ino lifted her hand, and a gentle wind blew across the room.

Sakura shivered with shock.

"There's the warrior witch," Tenten said. "The 'warrior witch', aka me, uses the element of earth. My gift is my accuracy with weaponry, and my ability to fight. I can control it, like Ino controls air."

Tenten touched the ground, and an earthly smell entered the room.

Sakura coughed.

"The third type of witch, the 'gentle witch' which is me, uses the element water. My gift is to see the future. I guess you could say I'm psychic. That's how I knew you would eventually come to us." Hinata said, without stuttering.

She touched a glass of water and the water started crawling upwards, and pretty soon it was out of the glass.

Sakura gasped in shock.

"The fourth and final type of witch, the 'healing witch', controls spirit. You can heal people when you summon 'spirit' and you can also control the element of fire. You are a rare kind of witch, indeed." Concluded Ino.

"We will have to talk to Tsunade about this." Tenten said.

The other two nodded in agreement.

Sakura stared at each of them. It was completely obvious they were crazy.

Then another blonde haired woman, in two pig tails, entered the room, and the three crazy girls automatically bowed.

Sakura just blacked out.

**Yea.... I know... this is different... I thought the original plot was boring, and a lot of authors seemed to have written stories where Sakura is abused at school and at home, and she finds Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, and they become best friends, and Ino pairs up with Shikamaru, Hinata with Naruto, Tenten with Neji, and Sakura with Sasuke... I just thought this would be something more different and exciting. **

**EnJoY!  
**

**darkXmai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Emeralds Still Shine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Well, here's the promised chapter:**

This must be Heaven. Everything around is so _breathtaking._

Endless green hills, a clear blue sky, a shinning yellow sun, and magnificent red brick barn. I could see flowers everywhere around me, the colors ranging from the purest white to the darkest blue.

"Sakura, I have waited so long for this moment." A very appealing voice said.

I started to look around me, wanting to find the source of voice. Surprisingly, I found none.

"Who are you?" I asked, thinking if the voice continued to talk I would be able to find out where it was coming from.

Suddenly, something began to materialize in front of me. At first, it looked like air was shimmering. Then, the shimmer began to take an outline of a human form. I blinked once, and standing before me was a woman. Her aura was glowing silver.

I stepped back, shocked by her beauty.

Her slightly wavy dark hair seemed to cascade down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes were blue like the sky, and her skin looked as delicate as a jasmine flower. She wore a long sleeved white dress that reached the ground. She only had a black sash tied around her waist.

The simple outfit made her look even more amazing.

"Don't be afraid, my child." Said the mysterious woman.

I couldn't respond. Firstly, I was still frightened and secondly, I was at a lack of words.

"Don't be afraid," The mysterious woman repeated. "I'm your Goddess. You should not be afraid of me"

"I beg your pardon, you're my what?" I blurted out without thinking.

I covered my mouth hastily, embarrassed by what I said. I was about to apologize, but I stopped short when she started laughing.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age," She said while her long fingers combed through her hair.

I coughed a little, still not knowing what to say.

She sighed and said: "I know this must be weird for you. It was strange for me, too. You see, I was once in your position. I was also a rare witch who could control fire and spirit. I also had friends like you do."

I stared at her blankly, not knowing what she was talking about.

She looked at me with curious eyes for a moment and said:

"I'm referring to Ino, Hinata, and Tenten."

Oh. _Oh._

I suddenly remembered everything. I was in that café with the three waitresses that told me they were witches, and that I was one, too.

She must have seen realization dawn upon my face, because then she continued talking.

"My job was to protect the world from an evil force, Orochimaru. He's a snake demon from the underworld. He wants to cause havoc in your world so he can take over it. Unfortunately, my friends and I couldn't defeat him. We could only take away the feeling in his arms. Without his arms, he cannot bend the sub-element, shadow, which is the power he used to try to take over your world. Somehow, with the help of his minions, mainly Kabuto, he is beginning to emerge from underground."

I didn't say anything, I mean, what was I supposed to say? That this stuff only happened in fairy tales?

She looked at me and sighed. She must have seen the bewildered look on my face, but she continued anyways.

"It's your job now to defeat him with the help of your friends. The fate of your world rests especially in your hands, since you can control the two most powerful elements."

"Wait," I said, interrupting her. "This is just _too _weird. I don't even know how to protect myself, so how can I protect a whole entire world?"

I didn't want to sound disrespectful. Actually, I was far from it. But at this moment I couldn't help but wonder if I had finally gone insane. With all the beatings to my head I took from father, it was bound to happen...

But I couldn't help but notice the honesty and sincerity on this woman's face. If she _was _telling the truth, I didn't think I could run away from this problem.

She smiled at me despite my rudeness.

"Your friends will guide you. If you have questions, don't be afraid to ask them for answers. If you need protection, do not fret to seek out your warriors."

"I'm sorry, but did you say '_my _warriors'?" I asked, stunned.

"Oh," She replied. "I think I might've said a little too much..."

Yeah, no kidding.

This didn't happen to normal girls. Normal girls my age have parents that love them very much. Normal girls didn't get beaten up at school. Normal girls do not get to control elements to help save the world. Why couldn't I be a normal girl?

"You are special," the woman said, as if she could read my thoughts.

"You are the chosen one. You will make friends that love you. You will have allies to fight alongside of you. You will be loved. You'll also have many enemies, I can't deny that. And when you feel like the whole world's coming to an end, don't forget about those special people. They're very important. Cherish them. They will help you."

I didn't know what she was talking about. I didn't have friends. I couldn't make friends. Not because I didn't want to, but because nobody wanted to be _my _friend...

"Let them give you strength." She said, as she started to shimmer.

She was going to leave.

"Wait," I cried. "What is your name?"

I couldn't believe I didn't notice it before. We had an entire conversation, and she didn't even tell me her name. She obviously knew mine.

"My name is Raina," she replied. "Whenever you need help, I'll be there to guide you. Don't forget to let your friends in. They're the only ones you can trust." Raina replied, as she vanished.

I looked at the spot where she was standing before, unable to tear my gaze from the spot.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened my eyes.

And I was in the café again.

...

"Finally!" Ino said.

"She's awake!" Tenten exclaimed.

"No, duh, captain obvious." Ino remarked as she looked at Tenten.

Tenten started to raise her fist, but a woman who I have never seen in my life before caught it.

She was very tall, with honey blonde hair that were tied into two low pigtails. She had amber eyes and a diamond in the middle of her forehead... I couldn't help but wonder if it was real...

"Tenten, Ino, stop it!" The woman screamed.

Ino and Tenten bowed their heads muttering apologizes.

Hinata smiled at me came and sat down beside me.

"Do you need anything? A glass of water, maybe?" She asked.

I looked at her, and saw worry in her eyes. Whether the worry was for me, I didn't know. But she seemed earnest enough. I figured her for the quiet, motherly type. I liked her already.

Still, I wasn't used to being taken care of.

"No, thank you." I replied. "I had enough water from outside." I finished while grinning.

She smiled timidly at me, and got up from beside me. 

As she left, I suddenly realized that her eyes were exactly like Neji Hyugas'

I dismissed the thought when Ino, Tenten, and the woman focused their gazes on me. They didn't say anything, and Hinata went to join their staring expedition. The room grew uncomfortably quiet.

"What's going on?" I asked.

The woman spoke up.

"Haruno, Sakura, am I right?"

"Yes," I replied,

"My name is Tsunade. I will be your mentor." She said without explanation.

My so-called mentor turned around and sat at a table. She folded her hands beneath her chin and looked straight ahead of her. It looked like she was thinking.

The three girls shifted their gaze to the Tsunade. She sighed and began to talk.

"Sakura," she started. "I assume that in your sleep you were talking to Raina, right?"

I stared at her wondering how she knew that. Wasn't Hinata supposed to be the psychic one?

As much as I wanted to question her, I couldn't. She didn't strike me for the patient type.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then I presume she told you what you what to do." She said.

I told her that Raina told me I have to help save the world, by killing the Orochimaru guy, with the help of my powers and with Ino's, Tenten's, and Hinata's help.

She nodded and began to speak again.

"Don't forget about your warriors," She said.

As soon as the Ino, Hinata, and Tenten heard the word 'warrior' they stopped what they were doing and started to listen to our conversation more intently.

I wonder why...

I told Tsunade that Raina said something about some warriors, but she didn't really elaborate on the thought.

Tsunade rubbed her temples, as the other girls came over and stood beside our table.

"Yeah, Tsunade, please tell us who our warriors will be." Ino whined.

"I bet I'm stronger than all of them put together!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I don't care if they're strong or not, I care if they're hot!" Said Ino, dreamily.

"Both of you, shut up, I told you, you will meet them soon enough!" Tsunade snapped.

"Why can't you be like Hinata, nice and quiet?" She muttered under her breath.

While Ino and Tenten folded their arms across their chests sighing in defeat, I then noticed that the veins around Hinata's eyes bulged out.

"Whoa!" I said, mystified.

I wonder if this is what happened when she had visions.

As her eyes turned back to normal, she whispered:

"They're coming tonight,"

All of us turned to look at Hinata.

"Who?" Ino asked. "The warriors?"

Hinata nodded, Tenten pumped her fist in the air in victory, and Tsunade banged her head on the table.

"Why so soon! They were supposed to come next week!" Tsuande mumbled.

"HELLOOOO!" Greeted a man with white long hair tied up in a pony tail as he walked through the door.

Tsunade got up and yelled:

"Jiraya, you were not supposed to come here _today_!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I wanted to meet the legendary witch." He said sheepishly, while four male teenagers made their way through the door behind him.

"What an excuse," muttered Tsunade darkly.

As they came into view, I gasped along with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"They're hot!" Remarked Ino, doing a victory dance.

"They look strong," Muttered Tenten.

Hinata just looked plain uncomfortable.

Now the reason I gasped is because I recognized these guys as Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

When they saw me, I could see surprise in their eyes.

"Ah," Jiraya said.

"The pink-haired one, isn't it?" He asked.

Tsunade nodded, and Jiraya bowed towards me.

That was just weird. It wasn't every day an old man bowed to you. But I figured this shouldn't have surprised me. Today wasn't 'every day'.

And for all I know, Hell could have frozen over as the four boys reluctantly bowed towards me and the girls.


End file.
